Chapter 7: Ike's Prophecy/Supports
Kate and Julius C Support *'Kate': Wow, everybody's so gloomy around here. I gotta find someone cheerier. *'Julius': Hey Kate, what're you mumbling to yourself about? *'Kate': Oh, nothing. Uh, who're you again? *'Julius': I'm Julius. I'm the one who danced his pretty little ass off in that last battle to give you extra moves. Remember? *'Kate': ...Oh right! Yeah, I remember you now. Hey Julius, what's up? *'Julius': Ha ha, nothing. I'm just practicing. Joos found a dusty old book filled with new moves, so I'm trying some of them out. *'Kate': Oh cool! Can I watch? *'Julius': I don't see why not! Why, for a few gold pieces, maybe we could make this a...private dance session...? *'Kate': Keep your clothes on, casanova. *'Julius': Hey, I was only joki— *'Kate': If you try anything fishy, I can guarantee you it won't be worth losing your bits on the end of my spear. Julius shish-kabob sounds lovely. For me, anyway. *'Julius': You've, uh, made your point. Dakota and Green C Support *'Green': Hey Dakota. What's happening? *'Dakota': You're talking to me, which is weird. What brings you to me? *'Green': You looked lost in thought. It actually looked like you were checking out my wyvern, but I understand that sometimes you just space out. *'Dakota': You're sorta right. I started staring at the patterns in its scales and that distracted me, though. *'Green': What were you thinking about? Were you lost in the...scales of this whole thing? *'Dakota': Pfft, ha ha ha. Nice one. *'Green': Thanks! She really does have magnificent patterns though, doesn't sh...wait, did I just make you laugh? I've hardly seen you crack a smile since I've joined! *'Dakota': Uh...I have to go now. *'Green': I think I've spotted a weakness in his defenses...this is gonna be great. Knifez and Signele C Support *'Signele': So what’s it like, being royalty? *'Knifez': What an interesting way to strike up conversation with me. *'Signele': Hey, whatever works, right? Now tell me. *'Knifez': It’s all that I know. That and being a Shepherd. *'Signele': Doesn’t answer my question, but okay. *'Knifez': …What’s with the look? *'Signele': Nothing. It’s just that, usually it’s me being asked questions, not me asking them. Kind of weird, doing the giving without the receiving. *'Knifez': You want me to ask you something? *'Signele': No, of course not. *'Knifez': Er, what? *'Signele': You already asked something when you asked what the look was. One question per conversation, and you wasted it. *'Knifez': What sort of rule is that? *'Signele': Can’t say. Answering no more questions. *'Knifez': (It started strange and ended the same way. Can’t say that I’m surprised.) *'Signele': Just because you’re speaking under your breath doesn’t mean I can’t heaaaaar you! *'Knifez': Just because you can hear me doesn’t mean I’m talking to you. *'Signele': Nice comeback. Have a better one next time you try to ask more than you should. Knifez and Sam B Support *'Sam': Progress report regarding keeping an eye on Joos, sir! *'Knifez': Fire away. *'Sam': Well, I have a fire tome here, but I don't think your tent would appreciate it. *'Knifez': … *'Sam': Right. Well, Joos isn't doing anything suspicious. He mostly hangs around, reading books and occasionally talking to someone. No food stealing at all. However, there is one thing. *'Knifez': What is it? *'Sam': He...hm, how do I put this? It's a little bit...too easy to keep an eye on him. Every time I go looking for him, he's right where I need him to be. I'm starting to think he knows. *'Knifez': Well that's not good. You've gotta either be sneakier about it or disguise your watching him as striking up a friendly conversation. Or something. *'Sam': Alright... I'm not sure what that will accomplish, but I'm not the prince around here, so I guess I'll give it a shot. *'Knifez': There's a good sport. Knifez and Florence B Support *'Florence': Oh, hey baby brother! Any progress on getting those stats? *'Knifez': I've got you something even better! Don't ask what it is, because I'm about to tell you. Introducing someone interested in a blind date with the princess of Waydrn!! *'Florence': Wait, really? *'Knifez': Really! I found some dude outside the nearest village and he said he'd love to take a crack at ya. *'Florence': Hmmm, I dunno how to feel about being hooked up with some random schmoe. Kinda sketch. *'Knifez': I understand your hesitation, but he would absolutely love to have you, so maybe you should give him a shot. Plus, he's got like, nearly a foot long dick. Dude's hung like a horse. *'Florence': How do you know that? *'Knifez': He told me, of course. It's called a mouth and you use it to talk with. *'Florence': And you believed him. *'Knifez': Nobody lies to the prince of Waydrn about this kinda shit. Now go get him already! *'Florence': Alright, I'll do it! Oh village schmoe! Your princess is coming! In more than one way if you play your cards right... *'Knifez': (Pffft, what a sucker.) Chase and DJ B Support *'Chase': Hey, DJ! Today's the day I ask politely to see your brand. So hey, can I see your brand please? *'DJ': I appreciate your manners this time. I'll show you, but I'd rather it not be in the open like this. *'Chase': What? Why? *'DJ': Because of where it is. *'Chase': Oh my god, is your brand on your ass? *'DJ': No no! It's on my hip, but it's so low down on my hip that if I did it out here, I'd look like I was taking my pants off in public. *'Chase': Oh, I see! Makes sense. You don't have to show me if you don't want to. *'DJ': It's no big deal. I'll still show you. *'Chase': Sweet. Thanks, DJ. *'DJ': No problem! I like you. Let's hang out some more, yeah? *'Chase': I'd love to! And I promise I won't stare at you like that anymore. *'DJ': That's all I ask. Joos and Signele B Support *'Signele': Hey! Let's go check my traps! *'Joos': You set traps? Nice to see you contributing to our well-being. Let's go check! … *'Signele': Well damn. Guess I didn't get any today. *'Joos': These traps are awfully...unorthodox. What kind of rabbits or bears are you even trying to capture? *'Signele': No silly, they're not animal traps, they're human traps! *'Joos': What?! *'Signele': And you're about to be in one! *'Joos': AAAAAH! *'Signele': I AM THE APEX PREDATOR! *'Joos': Let me down from here! *'Signele': Not until you admit I'm the apex predator! *'Joos': The what? *'Signele': APEX PREDATOR. *'Joos': Alright, alright! You're the apex predator. Are you happy now? *'Signele': Plenty. *'Joos': Okay. Now let me down from here. *'Signele': Not yet. *'Joos': What? *'Signele': Promise me you'll never lay another trap intended for a rabbit again. *'Joos': This is blackmail! *'Signele': What was that? “Leave me up here forever because I'm man-spawn trash?” *'Joos': *sigh* Fine. I won't intentionally trap any more rabbits. And if I do trap more, I'll be sure to release them. Promise. *'Signele': That'll do! *'Joos': Okay, now let me down. … *'Joos': Signele? Hey! Don't leave! You're forgetting someone! Signele! KNIFEZ! …Anybody? Florence and DJ A Support *'DJ': Flo, can I talk to you? *'Florence': Hey, you never start the conversation with me...Oh god, is it really happening? Is Florence about to get LAI— *'DJ': No. Actually, that's far from why I'm here. We need to have a chat. I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate your advances. *'Florence': You don't? *'DJ': Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you're attracted to me. It's just that the way you go about it...well, it's gotten old. And I don't like it. *'Florence': So you want me to stop. *'DJ': I hate to be the spoil-sport, but it was time to put my foot down. *'Florence': No, I understand. All you had to do was ask. *'DJ': Wha...really? *'Florence': Yeah! I hit on everyone and make it very clear that if someone doesn't like it, he can come to me and ask me to stop and I will. It's as simple as asking, really. *'DJ': Oh, I see. I'm glad you understand. Last time I asked a girl to stop hitting on me, she accused me of stringing her along and whatnot. I'm glad you do have some sense about you after all. *'Florence': Trust me, you don't grow up royalty without learning a thing or two about the world. So yeah, I've got reason up to here. *'DJ': Ha ha, I can see that. *'Florence': Can you do me a favor, Deej? *'DJ': What's that? *'Florence': If anybody else says he feels uncomfortable with my advances, please let him know to come to me, okay? I'd feel real guilty if they thought they couldn't approach me because I'm a princess. I can do whatever I want, but I don't want to cause uneasiness or anything. *'DJ': I'll be sure to spread the word. *'Florence': Yay! Thanks DJ. You're a doll. Not in the sexual way, of course. *'DJ': I've been told. George and Grace A Support *'George': And...HAH! Say goodbye to half of your motor functions, you jerk. Grace, this crow could use a pick-me-up. *'Grace': Sure... *'George': What's the matter? You don't seem as into it as you were. *'Grace': It's just that...I'm starting to feel guilty about helping you make all these innocent animals' lives miserable. What did they ever do to you? *'George': Oh, I see. Grace, listen. When you're a rad dark mage like myself, you learn to let this whole “guilt” thing leave your vocabulary. Why, back when I started, I felt miserable about just killing a man, but now, I'm disappointed if that's all I do to him. I think my favorite one was when I cursed some dude to forever violently shit himself every time he said the word “meat” and every variation thereof. *'Grace': Yeah, but those are people who are actually bad. Not animals who don't know what they're getting themselves into. *'George': I can see your point. *'Grace': Maybe next time we can get a war prisoner and use him or her? *'George': That is an excellent idea, Grace! I love your line of thinking. *'Grace': …. *'George': Grace? *'Grace': Oh, what? Sorry, you lost me at I love you. *'George': ...What? *'Grace': Nothing! Category:Supports